


It Was Just A Stupid Dare

by SeraGabriel



Series: It Was Just A Stupid.... [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraGabriel/pseuds/SeraGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was going to kill Chris, that much was certain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was his fault completely that he was here at this weird place called 'The Cock Cage.' Just go in, get someone to buy you a drink, and then get out he'd said.</p>
<p>Yeah...right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just A Stupid Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was originally a fill for a prompt at spn kink and it kinda grew...and grew lol

Jensen was going to kill Chris, that much was certain. 

 

It was his fault completely that he was here at this weird place called 'The Cock Cage.' Just go in, get someone to buy you a drink, and then get out he'd said. His friend had slapped him hard on the back, grinning wildly, his eyes red from smoke and a total lack of sleep. 

 

They had been hanging out all day with their friends Aldis, Steve, Mike and Tom, because today had been a holiday and school was out. Of course they had taken advantage of that fact, Tom sneaking some drinks from his Dad's liquor cabinet and Mike producing unheard of amounts of weed. Where he got it from, Jensen would never know. The day had been innocent enough, countless hours of playing Guitar Hero and Madden, pigging out on junkfood and basically being lazy bums. He felt kind of guilty not even touching his homework, but he was a sophmore this year!! He was old enough to make his own descisions concerning his own homework! Screw his parents and screw the system!

 

He was eighty-five percent sure that that was the pot talking.

 

But then Misha had come over that night bearing Absinthe. And where the fuck did he get Absinthe anyway?! Misha had smiled and just said that he would tell him, but then he would have to fuck him. That stopped the questions pretty quickly.

 

Misha may have been the one to bring the drinks that made it pretty much inevitable that they would all get shit faced, but it was Mike's stupid ass that suggested they all play truth or dare. Nothing good ever came of Mike's ideas.

 

'Hey, hey... you guys, we.....should totally play truth or dare. It'll be awesome!' Nevermind at the time that Jensen had agreed whole heartedly that it would indeed be awesome, because right now he hated Mike...and Chris. As a matter of fact Mike was now on his hit list as well because he suggested the game in the first place.

 

There had been a few stupid dares, such as Tom and Aldis streaking down the street and Misha joining in even though he hadn't been dared to, and a couple of awkward truths. Jensen never ever wanted to know the reasons for how Steve accidentally got circumcised as a result of an unfortunate shaving accident, or why Misha knew he could suck his own dick, again.

 

After this night was over he was definitely going to bury it deep under multiple layers of mental scarring.

 

When it came to his turn he chose dare, because everyone else had chosen dare already at one point, and he didn't want to be called a pussy. Although he was already called that regularly by Mike and Chris.....yeah, definitely on the hit list.

 

Chris had looked at him speculatively, when a slow, chesire grin spread across his face, and Jensen really should have known then that he was screwed.

 

'Alright Jenny-boy. Here's how it is. I dare you to get someone to buy you a drink at that freaky club a couple blocks over.' 

 

Jensen's mouth dropped open as Chris looked at him smirking. The freaky club? The one that always had lines of people lining up to get in? The one that always had people in questionable amounts of leather leaving it in the wee hours of the morning? The one his parents always made disgusted faces at whenever it was mentioned? That club?

 

'Yes Jensen that club.' Chris answered him after he must have spoken his thoughts outloud.

 

'B-but...' Right around this time the rest of the guys finally caught on and burst onto laughter, guffawing loudly.

 

'No way!!' Jensen shook his head vehementally. 'I'm not gonna do it.'

 

'You have to! I dared you!' So of course in Chris drunken logic a refusal to do so was the ultimate sin.

 

'Are you freakin' kidding me? I'm sixteen Chris-'

 

'Gonna be seventeen in ten months.'

 

'And even if somehow miraciously I got in, without being stopped by the bouncers, how are we supposed to get there genius?'

 

Chris shrugged. 'We walk.'

 

'It's twelve blocks!! Wait a sec...we? Y'all guys are coming with me?'

 

The rest of the guys looked at Chris questioningly. 'Yeah we'll go with you to the club, but you're going in alone.'

 

'What?!'

 

'Your dare.'

 

Mike snickered next to him annoyingly. 'Shut it baldy!!' Mike pouted, rubbing his newly shaven head courtesy of a dare morosely.

 

'Come on guys, you know if my parents find out then they'll kill me.'

 

'Then don't get caught.' Aldis suggested helpfully.

 

'Gee, why didn't I think of that.' He stated sarcastically, then sighed. 'Alright, I'll do it. But,' He smiled at the rest of them threateningly. 'We have to do a few more dares first.'

 

Thinking about what the people outside the club must be thinking of his friends with the loud bass thrumming in his veins and bright lights flashing across his face in a myriad of colors he can't help but smile.

 

After another hour of dares the teenage boys ended up sporting some rather interesting apparel. Aldis got the full fledged make-up treatment, tons of mascara and bright red lipstick. Mike, besides being bald, got to borrow one of Chris's mom's skirts and high heels(which he walked surprisingly and disturbingly well in). Steve had gotten his hair done in pigtails with pretty pink bows included. Tom(for whatever reason) got away with just a pink feather boa, and Misha was only wearing a speedo and a pair of bright yellow rainboots....even though the only part of the dare had been to wear the bright yellow boots with any outfit. . . .He didn't think he would ever get Misha.

 

And Chris...he smirked in the club just thinking about it, Chris got a penis drawn on his face in sharpie and the phrase 'I'm a dick' across his forehead.

 

Well then, he thought, mentally preparing himself, time to get myself a drink.

 

He hadn't really paid attention as he got in, the bouncer smirking at him as he let him pass, obviously not believing that Jensen was twenty-one, but also not caring either. Now though that he had a chance to look around, he realised that he might just be a little bit in over his head. 

 

People. Were. Everywhere.

 

He had never seen so many people in such exaggerated states of undress in public before. Most of the guys on the dance floor had lost their shirts somewhere from the entrance to the center of the club, and most girls had on the sluttiest outfits he had ever seen, most of them being composed of less than six inches worth of material. He didn't recognise the song being played, mostly consisting of a lot of bass and a lot of angry shouting, but everyone still moved in time with the beat.

 

A pulsing seemed to stem from the center of the dance floor, hips bumping into hips, crotch to ass, personal space non-existant in the hot, humid air. Jensen could fell himself start to sweat as well even though he hadn't even really moved yet.

 

Skin was shiny, mouths wide in laughter and brows furrowed in concentration. Everyone looking for the release that the anonymity that the dance floor gave them, connecting with total strangers for one night, forming brief relationships, only to never have to see them again.

 

He was entranced watching two people in particular move and sway to the music. Something about them just happened to catch his eye, even though he couldn't tell you what it was. His eyes widened immensely when they traded off to two different partners, the girl with another girl and the guy with another man.

 

Blushing started almost immediately as he tried to look anywhere but at the couple dancing now, but couldn't help but glance back. Strangely enough it wasn't the girls that kept drawing his attention, even while he was mentally shouting at himself in his head that he was missing out on the chance to watch two hot girls bump and grind up on each other. This voice in his head disconcertingly sounded a lot like Chris.

 

Still he watched the two men, their movements as one, glide together almost effortlessly. He gulped as one glanced up and smiled at him. That broke him of the hypnotic spell rather quickly and he hurriedly made his way to the bar, pushing through the crowd until his hands rested on the counter.

 

He took on deep, calming breaths, trying to slow down his heartbeat. What the heck was that? That...weird...staring thing he had done? He liked girls, he was positive of it. Loved how they were delicate, pretty, sweet and soft. Liked their curves, how his hand would always engulf hers.

 

Shaking his head to rid himself of the images of the men he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. It felt like....like he was being stared at. Subtley he tried to glance around, only to be shocked at how many people were looking at him. Eyes wide he focused on the grains of the wood on the countertop, the weight of the stares oppresive.

 

He knew he was decent looking, not trying to be vain or anything, with green eyes and dark blonde hair. He was in shape, playing golf and being one of the only guys on the cheer squad meant he had to lift the girls up a lot giving him a good physique. Slender and strong without being overly muscled. 

 

So he knew he wouldn't have to work too hard to get someone to buy him a drink if he could convince them that he was over twenty-one. Which is where he had originally run into his problem. He looked like the sixteen year old that he was, and thought that would hinder him in his pursuit of a drink.

 

Not that it seemed to be that much of a problem anymore though.

 

People looked at him and winked! Everyone seemed to be gravitating towards him, and he hadn't a freaking clue what was going on. Scratch that, he thought as an older man scooted closer to him on his barstool...guys were looking at him. A lot of guys. 

 

Sadly no girls were paying him any attention....except was that a girl that just smiled flirtatiously at him?! He did a double take when he realised it was a man dressed in drag, giving Mike a run for his money in those ridiculously steep high heels. How did the dude walk??

 

Self-conciously he licked his lips, but became dismayed when that only seemed to make more men look over at him. This was crazy, he thought. It was like they had never seen a teenager sneak in here before. 

 

Suddenly he flinched, because he was certain that someone had just. Grabbed. His. Ass.

 

He spun around quickly, ready to tell whoever had totally popped his personal space bubble, to back the fuck off when the older guy slid onto the seat next to him.

 

'So, come here often?' Was all the guy said and whoa, was he being hit on? Really?

 

He couldn't even comprehend this, he liked GIRLS. He was NOT gay. Had even had a couple of girlfriends in the past even though things had never progressed beyond the groping stage. Seriously, was there something about him that screamed for men to hit on him?

 

'Dude, that was freakin' cheesy.' Was all he managed to get out. Man, he was tired of this dare already, all he wanted to do was find a chick to buy him a drink, take a picture of her with his cell phone as evidence for the guys and then leave. Was that too much to ask?

 

The guy chuckled, a smile breaking out across his bearded face. 'Yeah, suppose it is. Didn't want to scare you off though with one of my more....direct approaches. Name's Jeff.' He held out his hand for a shake and Jensen took it.

 

'Dean.' He replied even as an idea was forming in his head. Now when Chris had made his dare he hadn't said a word about gender. Just that he needed to get someone to buy him a drink. He was positive that he was going to catch hell from the guys when he showed them a picture of Jeff, but hey, this was his best shot now.

 

'Dean...' Jeff rolled the name on his tounge. 'I like it. Think I'll be saying it alot in the future...' He trailed off suggestively. 'And I'm positive you'll be saying mine too.' He added with a leer.

 

Okay....he forced himself to start breathing again. This was different. He was flirting with a guy. A guy. A person....with man parts. No biggie. He could this. Just ask him to buy you a drink, and then get him to take a picture with you. Then he could leave and all would be well with the world.

 

He glanced beside him at Jeff, ready to ask him for a beer when he caught sight of two men making out behind his head. And suddenly it all clicked in place. The drag queen. The excessive amounts of leather and spandex. The girls dancing together and now two guys making out....'This is a gay bar.' He whispered in shock.

 

Jeff looked at him in surprise and then amusement. He let out a barking laugh. 'Are you serious! Boy, how could you not know that you were in a gay bar!?' He snorted in laughter.

 

'Because it was just a stupid dare.' He muttered eyes downcast.

 

'Hmmm.' Jeff looked at him speculatively, eyes traveling up and down his body. 'Well, this makes this a whole lot more interesting.' 

 

Jensen jumped when he suddenly felt a hand land on his kneee, grip sure and firm. Jeff leaned forward and whispered into his ear. 'So I take it you've never even thought about being with a man before..'

 

Jensen felt his gut twist uncomfortably. He had never been flirted with before by a guy, and never with anyone so much older than he was. Jeff seemed like a nice enough guy, but dude had to be around his dad's age, and it seemed pretty blatantly obvious that Jensen was not twenty-one. He opened his mouth to exscuse himself and make a quick exit, the stupid dare be damned, when a shadow fell over him.

 

'Hey, I was looking for you. Ready to go?' A tall guy with a friendly smile asked him, eyes sparkling bright.

 

Jensen was completely confused. Was he talking to him? He felt Jeff's hand on his knee tighten and then move a little more upward. The tall guy glanced down at where Jeff's hand curled almost possesively on his leg. A rescue then? He'd take it.

 

'Oh yeah, it's totally late isn't it? Sorry Jeff gotta go.' He smiled tightly, not liking the feeling Jeff gave him when he started to get all touchy.

 

Jeff looked dissappointed and a tiny bit frustrated. 'Yeah, see ya.' And turned around to talk to the guy next to him.

 

He walked with tall guy through the crowds, liking it immensely when it seemed that his new companion seemed to scare off any other potential flirters, even though it didn't stop them from looking.

 

'My name's Jared by the way.' Tall guy said.

 

'Dean.' He replied.

 

'Hmmm....don't think so. You really don't look like a Dean to me.' Jared blew his floppy hair out of his face and smirked at him, dimples coming out in full force.

 

'W-what?' Jensen stuttered out.

 

Jared shrugged, his impossibly tall height exaggerating how broad his shoulders were. He didn't seem near as old as Jeff although he still seemed quite a bit older than Jensen. Maybe....mid twenties? 

 

'Just calling it how I see it. No worries though. I won't pester you for your real name.' 

 

'Why did you do that?' Jensen finally asked, staying close to Jared's side, unwilling to be alone again in this place, but still wanting to complete the dare. Maybe he could get a nice lesbian chick to take pity on him and tell her about the dare. Surely someone would help him out.

 

'Do what?' Jared asked tilting his head to the side.

 

'Y'know. Pretending to know me.'

 

Jared let out a loud bark of laughter. 'Dude! It was kind of obvious that you were getting pretty uncomfortable talking to that guy. I couldn't not help you out.'

 

'Well....thanks then. I guess.' Jensen smiled at him tentatively.

 

'No problem. I am curious though....what kind of dare involves you sneaking into a gay bar?'

 

'I didn't know it was a gay bar! See it's all Chris' fault because he dared me to get someone to buy me a drink at this place and get a picture taken with them. And it's also Mike's freakin' fault because he suggested playing truth or dare. . . .and y'know what else? It's Misha's fucking fault too for bringing the fucking Absinthe in the first place!!'

 

'Where did he get Absinthe-'

 

'I know right!? But it doesn't matter cause now I'm here and I'm screwed.' He finished lamely.

 

'Well, I could by you a drink?' Jared offered.

 

'You will? Really?'

 

'Yeah, no problem.'

 

'You...do know I'm underage?' Jensen asked and then immediately wanted to smack himself. Idiot!! Why did you tell him that?!

 

'Figured. You're not exctly.....subtle about how old you are.'

 

'Oh.'

 

So Jensen let Jared lead him back to the bar and buy him a drink. It was just a shot of Tequila, and Jensen coughed it down. He held his phone up to snap a picture while he and Jared posed. He smiled widely realising he was done and could get back home now.

 

'Hey, thanks a lot man. This really helped me out.' He smiled at Jared gratefully.

 

'Well you're done now right? I'll walk you to the exit.'

 

'Okay.'

 

They made their way through the masses, Jared holding onto his hand so they wouldn't get seperated. Jensen looked down at their hands, kinda amazed at how huge Jared's hands were compared to his own. He figured he had a few more inches to grow, standing at 5'10 at this moment in time, but knew he would never have anything on Jared's height. Glancing up he noticed Jared walking backwards now, his eyes fixed intently on him. He smiled awkwardly at the intense scrutiny he seemed to be recieving, not really knowing where to look.

 

Jared just smiled wider when he saw Jensen starting to blush. He looked questionly at the older man when he realised that they had bypassed the exit and were now in a darkened empty hallway off to the side.

 

'What are-' He started to say and was cut off suddenly as Jared pushed him into a room behind him, door clicking shut behind them.

 

'Jared?' He asked with his back to the wall staring up at the tall man.

 

Suddenly Jared leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of Jensen's head, looming over him. He smiled wickedly before bringing his head down next Jensen's neck, moist breath flowing over his ear softly.

 

'Such a little slut.' He whispered.

 

'What?!' Jensen all but screamed at him, but stopped immediately when he felt Jared's tounge lick a long stripe up his neck, teeth nibbling on his earlobe.

 

'You heard me. Acting all innocent, and naive. My gosh, you were practically asking to get ravished by coming into this club all alone.' Jared continued, not even thinking about it as he pushed Jensen back into the wall with one large hand when he tried to stand up straight.

 

His hand continued down his chest, slowly, caressingly as Jared whispered roughly into his ear, curling a hand possesively around his hip, fingers digging almost painfully into the bone. Jensen stared straight ahead, eyes seeing nothing in the darkness in front of him as he became rigidly still.

 

'I saw you the first moment you came in here. Been watching you all night.' His fingernail scrached lightly at Jensen's skin where his shirt was rucked slightly up. 'Like a baby deer getting thrown into a wolves den. . . . Y'know everyone wanted you, but I wanted you the most of them all.'

 

'So fucking hot.' Jared pulled back so that he was looking Jensen's eyes, all dark heat and lust swirling in their depths, the hazel almost completely black from his dilated pupils. 'So fucking innocent. The way you were looking around at everybody, knew you had no idea where you were.'

 

He had been watching him the whole time? He had been here for almost three hours now, mostly just wandering aimlessly, and Jared had been watching his every move. 

 

Why wasn't he leaving?

 

'Y-yeah?' He responded breathlessly because Jared had just forced his thigh between his legs, forcing them to spread wide. . . . and when the fuck did he get hard!? He hadn't noticed it before, but now that he was aware, his cock seemed to throb mercilessly, a heavy, hot weight between his legs. He grunted softly, trying to shift subtley to relieve some pressure or to try to get away, he didn't know. 'That's nice and all, but I think I really do need to be going.'

 

Jared just chuckled darkly at that, his other hand coming down from the wall to rest on his shoulder, fingers tipping his head back, and attacking his exsposed neck immediately. 'Well, well, s'that so?'

 

He nodded frantically, feeling Jared's teeth scrape the skin of his sensitive neck and then bite down harshly, with more pressure than Jensen had expected making him let out a gasp. Jared's shaggy brown hair tickled his face when he looked up from his ministrations. 'You're really not going anywhere, sweetheart.' He said as he caressed Jensen's face almost tenderly.

 

'I'm not?' He asked in a small voice already knowing, that yeah, he didn't think he was going anywhere anytime soon.

 

Suddenly he felt a Jared's hand slide underneath his shirt completely, a hot trail following the path his hand made. Long deft finger's rubbed over one of his nipples softly. 'And then that grizzly bear of a man started to talk to you.' He said in a casual voice as if he were carrying on a normal conversation and not making Jensen go crazy. 'He wasn't right for you though. Decent I suppose, but not who you really wanted.'

 

'Who did I want then?' He asked petulantly.

 

Jared smiled brightly, the happiness behind such a turn around from the dark smirk he was wearing a second ago. 'Why me of course.'

 

'That's kind of egotistical.' He commented dryly and then almost stopped breathing because Jared was rolling his nipple slowly in his fingers, making his hardened nub pebble, and stand erect even more so, the sensitivity of them almost unbearable.

 

'But still true. Seriously,I wanted to knock that guy off the stool. He clearly couldn't see how uncomfortable he was making you.'

 

'He didn't do even a fourth of the stuff that you're doing to me right now.' Jensen felt compelled to point out. Jared grinned against his neck and slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

 

'Yeah, but the difference is that you're enjoying it.'

 

'I'm not gay y'know.'

 

Jared huffed a laugh against his ear, the air hitting his skin and causing him to shiver slightly. 'Coulda fooled me.'

 

Okay, so maybe his sexual orientation was a completely moot point now, seeing as he was standing here making out with a guy in a back room of a club with his shirt off. He heard the the soft material hit the floor and suddenly large warm hands were being run all over his body, his skin rising in goosebumps where fingers trailed.

 

'Do have any idea what you do to me?' He felt a larg palm slide beneath his jeans, cupping his ass and pulling them roughly together, the friction it created against his erection so, so good. Whimpers escaped his lips as fingers squeezed his cheek, digging in, owning him. He couldn't stop the twinge of something deep in his chest that made him know that he loved it.

 

'Such a whore aren't you? Basically begging me for my cock. Those sexy little noises you're making.' Jared growled out, his other hand traveling up his back and curling around his neck, bringing them together for a deep kiss. Jensen wasn't used to this, to being the one that was submissive in the relationship, having to give up control. But there was no use fighting it as Jared's larger frame blanketed his own in a swell of heat and lust. Tilting his head to kiss upwards instead of down was definitely different, that was for sure, but not unwelcome. Teeth clashed against each other, and hot heat engulfed his mouth when Jared's tounge entered, bringing with it a moan that came from deep within his chest.

 

Without even realising that he was doing it, Jensen's hips started to thrust of their own accord, seeking more and more friction in hopes of finding the ultimate pleasure. He did it subtley at first, little movements that he knew would bring no end in sight, but continued anyway because it just felt so damn good. He let out a little sigh into Jared's mouth and the other man breathed it in.

 

Suddenly he felt Jared's hands disappear from his neck and backside, only to re-appear once again at his hips, stilling his movements immediately. He tried in vain to move his hips, almost desperately now that he had been caught off, but Jared just dug his fingers into the bone painfully, his nails breaking the skin. He was so going to have bruises tomorrow.

 

'Uh uh uh.' Jared shook his head dissaprovingly. 'You don't get to touch yourself, you're not allowed to get yourself off, you're not allowed to fucking come unless it's on my cock. Understand?' He demanded in a no nonsense voice.

 

Jensen nodded quickly as sweat ran down the side of his temple. 'Good boy.' Was whispered into his ear before he found himself being spun around and his front hit the wall, Jared's chest to his back now. He had previously been cold from the concrete but was quickly being warmed up by Jared's immense heat.

 

'You realise...I still don't know what your real name is.' Jared stated as Jensen's face pressed into the wall.

 

'Thought you weren't gonna ask me.' Jensen felt Jared's hand snaking down around to the front of his jeans and fumble with the buttons before they finally popped free, letting his erection spring free.

 

'My, my, go commando often?' Jared asked with a smirk when Jensen let out a little 'meep!' when his cock was gripped tightly by a large calloused hand. 'And I haven't. But still, it might've been nice to know which name I'm going to scream when I come inside you.'

 

Jensen's eyes grew wide. 'I-inside me?' His jeans were pulled down quickly, the cool air hitting his bare ass and thighs, and pooled around his ankles. Jared made him step out of them one leg at a time and then quickly returned back to position with him crowding Jensen up against the wall.

 

Jared chuckled at him. 'Yes, inside you.' He smoothed his hand down Jensen's ribs, making him flinch with the tickleness of it. 'Where did you think this was all leading to sweetheart?'

 

He didn't know!? He just...it felt good, so he was letting Jared and his own body lead the way. He hadn't a clue as to what to do. So he shook his head.

 

'Hmmm, I think you did know what was going to happen, ever since you first saw me. I gues you could say,' He kissed the back of Jensen's neck tenderly, '...that it was inevitable.'

 

He shuddered at those words, at the way Jared made all of this seem to be part of some big plan that fate had laid out for them. Well, who was he to deny destiny?

 

'Do you know what I'm gonna do now, beautiful?'

 

Shifting where he stood he felt Jared's tounge lick across the knob of his spine and begin sucking a mark there. His face heated up when he realised that that would definitely be there tomorrow. Once again his previously unknown kink of being owned was rearing it's head.

 

'I think I can hazard a guess.' He said, his voice catching on the words despite his attempts to be suave. 'And the name's Jensen.' He added, hoping it wasn't a mistake to give out his real name.

 

'Jensen.' Jared rolled it on his tounge like a piece of candy. 'Jeeeennnseeeenn. Jen. Jenny. I like it.'

 

Jensen jumped suddenly when he felt a finger circling his entrance, barely there, touch as light as a feather. ' Now then back to business....I'm gonna stuff your pretty liitle hole full of my cock until your bursting. Gonna start off real slow, maybe just one finger, cause I know you've never done this before...' He trailed off suggestively.

 

'N-no. Never done anything like this before.' He answered the unasked question,

 

'Gonna be so tight then Jenny. Your sweet virgin ass, just made for me, like a pretty little present that I had to unwrap first.' Jared's pressure got a little bit more hard, still circling, but bearing down now trying to get the muscle to relax. 'It's gonna seem like you can't take it at first, but then I'll stretch you so wide and the burn will be so, so good that you won't be able to help but ask for more.'

 

He whimpered at the mere thought of Jared being inside of him even though it was going to happen in a few minutes anyway.

 

'And I'll give it to you so good, Jen. So hard, so deep, you'll be feeling me for weeks. Everytime you fucking sit down.'

 

The finger was removed, the intrusion originally making him feel weird and uncomfortable, but he had soon grown used to the sensation. It returned a second later though and was slick this time.

 

'You must have been a boy scout.' Jensen quipped.

 

'Why do you say that?' And suddenly two fingers now filled him instead of one, up to the knuckle, cork screwing in and out, trying to stretch him for a much bigger object.

 

'You obviously came prepared.'

 

'Not a boy scout. That's fine by me though. Wouldn't be able to do any off the things I'm dong to you right now.'

 

'Why not?' Jensen gasped out as Jared started to scissor his fingers, making his hole stretch wider and wider and oh my gosh, Jared had been right. It burned so good, but it wasn't nearly enough. He pushed his ass back down onto Jared's fingers, trying to pull them deeper into his body each time.

 

'Look at that.' Jared's voice full of awe. 'Look at how hungry for cock you are. Your greedy little hole is just eating my fingers right up.' Jensen couldn't even respond to that, the strange friction of the intrusion rubbing along his delicate inner walls causing him to go crazy with want. He pumped his hips desperately, not even aware of what he was reaching for.

 

'I know what you need, Jen. I know what you're looking for. And guess what.' He forced a third finger in with the rest, and Jensen really didn't know they could all fit. 'I'm the only one that can give you what you need.'

 

He turned his head around to look down his shoulder to where Jared's fingers were dissappearing into him. He felt so vunerable right now, so exsposed with Jared touching him where no one ever had before, where Jensen had never even dreamed someone would be. This intense feeling of exsposure seemed to highten doubly at the knowledge of the fact that he was completely naked in the darkness of the room, while Jared remained fully clothed.

 

Jared glanced up from where he was looking at his fingers inside Jensen and caught his eyes. The dimples that had made him seem so young and carefree were completely gone now, and his cheeks were flushed with his long shaggy hair in disarray. Jensen let his mouth fall open as breathy pants escaped and Jared's eyes focused immediatley on his mouth. He brought his free hand up and ran his thumb over his full bottom lip, which was plump from where he had been biting it.

 

'Damn, Jensen. If we had more time I'd-' Jared cut himself off abrubtly, whatever he had been about to say lost as he continued to stroke Jensen's face. 'I'd force you on your knees and open your mouth wide, make you take ever fucking inch of my cock. Make you choke on it, only me deciding if you're allowed to breath or not, mouth stuffed full of my dick.' Jensen whimpered at the dirty words, making his aching, neglected member throb mercilessly. But even through the lustful haze he was in he could tell that wasn't what he'd meant to say. He didn't call him on it though, far too focused on Jared's skillful hands working his body like magic. 

 

Jared cupped his neck lightly, just a reminder that he was there, and then started to squeeze. Jensen felt initial panic as Jared's fingers started to tighten, his flight or fight instinct had him reacting instantly. What the fuck was going on!? He tried to gulp down some air but couldn't!

 

Was this Jared's plan the whole time? Did he lure unsuspecting club goers into the dark, private, back rooms, only to rape and kill them? Had Jensen been really, fucking stupid and was now going to pay for it with his life!?

 

His air was slowly being cut off and Jared wasn't showing any signs of stopping. He bucked and twisted, trying anything to throw Jared off despite the fact that Jared's fingers was still deep inside him and his hand having an iron grip on his throat. 'Relax Jensen.'

 

His movements were so futile it wasn't even funny, like a mouse caught in the claws of a lion. He was gonna die, he couldn't breathe! What the fuck was happening?!

 

'I told you Jensen, I get to decide when and if you breathe.' Jared whispered in his ear, hot breath hitting his earlobe, making Jensen so angry it was almost palpable. 'Don't worry, I know how much you can take Jen. You're not gonna die, I'll make sure you'll get air....soon enough.'

 

His lungs were burning, and he couldn't get the words to beg to breathe because he had no oxygen to do so! Instead he looked a Jared, who was staring back at him, and tried to plead with his eyes to let him go.

 

It seemed like an eternity had passed, but must have been only minutes when his vision started to blacken at the edges. For the first time in his life he believed he was going to truly die, when Jared suddenly removed his hand and Jensen breathed in sharply. At this same moment Jared jabbed his fingers hard into him easily hitting something deep within him that made him see stars.

 

It was a burst of pleasure spreading quickly throughout his veins. A million butterfly wings kissed his skin, lightning shooting off the tips as they flew across his nerve endings. His back arched, and his lungs were finally full once again of life giving air, the two sensations at once dualing for supremecy, the battle of it warring sharply inside him. 

 

It was electrifying. 

 

'Do you feel it?' Jared asked Jensen. ' The way it feels like you're being pulled into two seperate directions?'

 

Jensen nodded breathlessly, the only coherent answer able to be giving at the moment.

 

'Isn't it amazing?'

 

Jensen felt the fingers being removed from him and whimpered at the loss. 

 

'Don't worry, sweetheart. I gotcha. I'll take care of you.' And thrust into him deeply with one long stroke.

 

Jensen had never touched another dick besides his own before in his life. He had glimpsed a few in the locker rooms at school after practise, and once even caught sight of Chris's before which prompted alot of awkward conversation and avoidance for the rest of the day. Oh, and Misha's dick too, but that wasn't that big of a deal. Everyone's seen Misha's dick before.

 

But still, even without seeing it, he knew that Jared's cock was of epic proportions.

 

It was long and thick, throbbing with heat deep inside him, and filled him up so damn good. He had never felt so whole before, so complete. His hole stretched tight around Jared's length, the pink rim hugging it closely.

 

'Fuck! Jensen..' Jared groaned as he pulled out slowly and then thrust back in quickly, bottoming out. 'You're so fucking tight....ungh..can't believe it. So perfect. Ah, ah...knew you'd be perfect. Fucking knew it.' Jensen felt himself being pounded into, the force of the thrusts he was making pushing him into the wall each time. Sandwiched between the wall and Jared he was thankful because he wasn't sure that he'd be able to hold himself up.

 

Jensen brought one hand up to rest on the wall, and the other to reach behind him, clutching Jared's shoulder tightly. He never thought before that hard muscles underneath his palm instead of soft curves would be a turn on for him, but he was finding out a lot of stuff about himslef today apparently.

 

Jared mouthed along his neck as he set a rough pace, thrusting harshly. He splayed his hand across Jensen's belly, fingernails digging in to scratch lightly above the place that he really wanted Jared's hand to be.

 

'Please.' He whispered into Jared's mouth, an almost kiss taking place, breathing each other's air.

 

And finally, finally Jared wrapped his hand around his aching erection, which he was sure by now was flushed an angry red. It was too perfect. His hand completely engulfing his erection, the warmth coming off of it,so, so right in a way he never dreamed of. 

 

His senses were being assaulted on both ends and he didn't know which one to chase. The delicious full feeling in his ass, and the way his cock was being roughly stroked was making him insane. So he went after both. 

 

Thrusting forward into the loose fist Jared made and then back, pulling the cock deeper and deeper in. Back and forth he went, with wild abandonment, his head thrown back. And all the while Jared whispered into his ear, encouraging him on.

 

'Look at you, just can't get enough can you? Fucking insatiable.' He snapped his hips harder and harder. 'I'm gonna ruin sex for life for you if it's with anyone else. Try and fuck a women and I bet you'll never be able to even get it up. Too soft for you, too gentle, not gonna dominate you like you need.' Faster and faster he went, the only sounds filling the air in between Jared's filthy talking, the slap of flesh against flesh and them breathing harshly.

 

'And if you get another guy to fuck you instead?' He grunted, licked up a bead of sweat rolling down his neck. 'Don't make me laugh.' His hands gripped his hips, pulling him back onto his cock. 'It would be enough Jenny. No one would ever be enough after me, no one could fill you up so good as me.'

 

Jared bit down hard on the junction of his shoulder, not breaking the skin but gonna leave one hell of a bruise. How he was gonna explain multiple hickeys to his parents should they ever find out, he hadn't a clue. 

 

'And you know it.'

 

'Y-yeah. Just you, Jared. Just you.'

 

Jared slammed one last time into him, his cock hitting that sweet, sweet spot that made him feel like he was on cloud nine and that was it. He was coming, long stripes of pearly white liquid coating Jared's hand as he continued to stroke him. Wave after wave of pleasure swept over him as he rocked on Jared's shaft. And Jared kept stroking him, even after the pleasure became painful.

 

He felt a warmth flood his ass, filling him up and Jared still himself behind him, a choking gasp escaping him.

 

For a long time it was just their breathing and the scent of sex in the air. Then Jared pulled out and Jensen felt the warm sticky come dribble slowly out of his ass, dripping down his inner thighs.

 

He fucking hurt right now that was for sure, but it was almost a pleasant ache though. Jared backed away from him and Jensen just braced himself against the wall, resting. He heard Jared rummaging behind him, not sure of what he was doing exactly.

 

He stood there for a few seconds and when he finally turned around to look Jared push his bundle of clothes into his hands.

 

'Get dressed.' Was all he said as he made his way to the door.

 

Seeing that he was about to leave Jensen dropped his clothes and reached out to him. 'W-wait! Where are you going!?'

 

Jared smiled sadly at him. 'See ya around Jensen.' And then flashing lights and booming bass filled the room for a few seconds as the door opened and then he was gone.

 

Jensen stood there for a while staring at the doorway where Jared had disappeared through, wondering what exactly had just happened. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and a hitched sob escaped his throat. Sniffling he put on his clothes as fast as he could, not caring that he stunk of sex and had come drying on his thighs.

 

He made his way through the club, not paying a lick of attention to the people around him, even if hands brushed places inappropriately. He used the time to get himself together, to not let the guys seem like this, a sad, pathetic crying mess. There were never been enough words to explain.

 

By the time he reached the front doors he had his mask firmly in place, and smiled widely when he came upon the guys, still decked out in their outrageous garb.

 

He told them he filled the dare and that he would show them the picture tomorrow. They all made their way back to their houses, now that it was almost dawn. Jensen snuck stealthily into his house and considered taking a shower first to get rid off the smell of sex, smoke and alchohol but was just too tired.

 

He collasped onto his bed, his ass aching, and come flaking off his thighs, scratchy and uncomfortable. Morosely he got out his phone and turned it back on, wanting to, needing to see him again.

 

He bit back a cry when he got to the photo section and the picture had been deleted. Frantically he searched through his phone looking for the lost picture when he stumbled upon a message in his notes section.

 

'Sorry, Jensen.'

 

He turned on his side, curled up, and fell asleep crying.


End file.
